Currently, broadcast and cable networks deliver television programs, movies, and other media content to consumers through applications and services that allow the consumers to choose the media content they wish to view. These applications and services give consumers flexibility in watching their favorite shows. Consumers can choose a time and a place where they can comfortably view a program. Thus, these applications and services have become the favored choice for media content consumption by the public.
Smart televisions and other user devices are capable of running applications that give the user flexibility to schedule a particular show for recording, set user preference for playback, save user information, or a variety of other features. These applications are also capable of identifying and splitting audio/video tracks on media content in order to present a variety of playback options. However, these applications running on user devices are often limited to one or two languages when presenting the media content for playback. This occurs because broadcast and cable networks take several months to provide subtitles or audio dubbing of media content. Thus, non-native speakers are prevented from watching new media content in their native language, which can impede the distribution of new media content in different countries.